


Study Break

by Princeton



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hispanic Nursey, M/M, Mixed Nursey, NurseyDex Week, Slice of Life, Study Date, soft, two good boys just doing their thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeton/pseuds/Princeton
Summary: Sometimes the days seemed to go on and on. And sometimes Derek and Will would pick themselves up off their bedroom floor, store their textbooks in their rightful place, and take their bundled up, stressful selves out for a much deserved break.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> my sole contribution to NurseyDex week, enjoy!

Sometimes the days seemed to go on and on. And sometimes Derek and Will would pick themselves up off their bedroom floor, and store their textbooks in their rightful place, and take their bundled up, stressful selves out for a much deserved break.

“Come on,” Derek would say after noticing the strange hunch his boyfriend’s back would form and the way he’d persistently abuse his left shoulder. “Time for a break. Let’s go somewhere.” And somewhere they would go because Will knew, Derek knew when progress wasn’t being made. Will knew, Derek knew not to interrupt unless it was necessary.

Today, they put away their assignments, slipped on their jackets, and Derek grabbed the key’s to his car. He was parked in the Housing Parking Lot; not too far, but far enough that as he stood by the front Haus door, hand wrapped around the knob, he offered Will the option to stay put until he came around with the car. “I mean, if you don’t want to walk all the way over there,” he shrugged.

But Will shook his head. “Nah, I’ll come with,” he said.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Sure sure_?”

“Oh my God,” Will laughed, nudged Derek lightly so he’d get to moving, “Yes, I’m sure. Let’s go.”

And out they went, into the night, pinkies brushing and shoulders bumping all the way to the car.

They were on the road in no time. And on the road the yellow lines sped by in a blur, and they flew through the night, and they felt free. Derek sat behind the steering wheel, Will besides him. And the stress that weight on their backs lessened almost immediately.

Soon enough the time on the dashboard read 10 PM and the roads were well near empty. The last car they’d seen was eight miles back and they’d easily passed it in their hurry to get to nowhere. Yet, even with the coast clear Derek used his blinker and Will glanced over his shoulder to check if the path was clear.

They drove down the highway for a half hour and Derek only lifted his foot off the gas pedal when he spotted a desirable exit. His speed of 80 MPH digressed to a safe 40, then 30. 20. 0 as he came to a full stop on the rocky side of a road.

Derek put his car in park, popped open the trunk, and hurried out without much warning.

Will hesitated a moment before following. He unbuckled his seatbelt and called after Derek. “Why’re we stopping?” he asked when he reached his boyfriend.

Derek had his head stuck inside the trunk and instead of an answer, he pulled out a blanket, handed it to Will. Pulled out a stereo, handed it to Will.

Will nodded, took everything passed to him without much of a fight. “Alright,” he said and accepted the old purple iPod pushed into his palm. “No, yeah, cool. Just keep doing whatever it is you’re doing. Definitely feeling the mystique vibe. _Really_ turns me on,” he played up his antics, “I’m serious. I’m sporting a chub. Here, feel. I’d direct your hand to it if I wasn’t already holding all these things.”

At that, Derek turned to face Will, a smile teased his lips. “Babe,” he scrunched his brows, “What the fuck?”

“Knew that’d get your attention.”

“I know my priorities,” Derek snorted.

“Obviously.” Will lifted his arms. He had a towel draped over the right one, a blanket on the other.  He held a portable stereo and 4th Generation iPod Nano in one hand, a pair of sandals dangled from his fingers, and he kept a soccer ball somehow balanced amongst the mess. “How about you clue me in on what’s going on, though.”

“Will,” Derek replied, “Look around.”

So Will did. He turned his head and took in his surroundings. His eyes traced over the short cement wall not more than twenty feet away that separated the road from sand; from the beach. He saw black waves curling and crashing on the shore, pulling at the sand with each retreat some feet away.

“The beach?” he spoke as if he’d blink and find himself somewhere else completely.

But Derek assured him he wasn’t seeing things. Said, “The beach,” with a grin before he closed the trunk to his car and took some of the weight from Will.

“Don’t drop anything,” Will warned as he handed over the speaker.

Derek rolled his eyes. Said, “Shut up,” before, “Come on,” and led the way onto the beach.

On the sand, their feet sunk. But it was warm and they didn’t mind. In fact, Will stopped Derek to use him as a balancing beam so he could kick off his shoes and dig in.

“Thanks,” he mumbled straightening up.

“What’re boyfriends for?” Derek grinned and they continued on their way.

Will let Derek choose where they’d stop. He stayed one step behind him as he ogled the sky, and moon, and how large it was from where he was.

When they reached the flatter portion of sand, Derek suggested they lay their blanket and pillows and portable speaker down. Will complied. And he had barely lied down when Derek plugged his iPod to the system and a loud _click click click_ filled the night before being replaced with the smooth voice of someone singing in Spanish. “Prince?” Will guessed; one of the few Latin artists he’d picked up from being around Derek so often.

Derek smiled. “Not quite. More like Aventura,” then. “Alright, how about the song? Can you get that?”

Will hesitated. “ _Corazon Sin Cara_?”

“That’s by Prince.”

“ _Mi Ultima Carta_?”

“Again, Prince.”

“ _Eres Mia_?”

Derek laughed. He set down his iPod on the blanket before extending his hand towards Will. “Okay, now that’s Romeo,” he said as Will stood up, “How about you try to actually listen to the song. Yeah?”

Will sighed. He laced his right hand fingers with Derek’s and placed his left hand on his broad shoulder. “I barely understand half of what they’re saying,” Will mumbled.

“I’m not asking for a translation.”

“Just the name?”

“Just the name.”

Will nodded, swayed his hips just so as he counted the beats to the song and took a small side-step to the right. Then another. He continued to move; tried to stay on rhythm and not look at his feet like Derek so often instructed.

His focus was only interrupted when Derek spoke again.

“Still waiting on you to guess the right song,” he reminded him.

Their feet smoothed the sand beneath their toes. Will tried to multi-task: dancing with Derek, listening to the song, and trying to pull a name from somewhere in his memory.

“Before the song ends,” Derek squeezed Will’s hand, letting him know he’d be turning him soon.

“We’re either dancing or speaking,” Will tsked before he was spun around.

Derek laughed. They continued their routine in silence, letting the song play alongside the sound of the ocean.

Derek pulled Will flush against him. With the absence of distance, he warmed himself up against his boyfriend and began to sing. “U _n beso significa amistad, sexo y amor_ ,”  Derek picked up the lyrics with ease, “ _En cualquier parte del mundo, no importa la religion_.”

“Oh!” Will perked up, “ _Por un beso de su boca voy al cielo y hablo con dios_!”

“There we go!” Derek laughed and as a reward, he pressed a light kiss against Will’s lips. “Sorta. I mean, your Spanish is shit, babe, but-”

“I’m trying,” Will whined.

“I know you are. I’m literally impressed you remembered the lyrics, believe me,” Derek assured, and as one song ended, the next picked up. When he looked at Will he saw the utmost concentration as his boyfriend tried to pin the beat and keep up. “Here,” Derek let go of one hand and placed some space between both. “Look at my feet.”

And Will did. And they spent the rest of their night dancing and fumbling and rewarding each other with kisses when they did something impressive. Because sometimes the nights seemed to go on and on. And Derek and Will loved to spend those together.

**Author's Note:**

> i really wish I could have written more for nurseydex week but out of all the fics I started, this was the only one I finished/liked enough to post
> 
> let me know how you feel about it? you can find me on tumblr as omgangstplease
> 
>  
> 
> btw the song they danced to was **Un Beso by Aventura**


End file.
